Seelie Queen
The Queen of the Seelie Court, or simply referred to as the Seelie Queen, is the sovereign and ruler of the faeries of the Seelie Court. Biography The Queen, unlike the other Downworlders, has no means of affiliating herself or her kind with the others. Living her life that may seem very long to denizens of the world, she has known lots of secrets, lots of knowledge and information. Being under the former Seelie Queen's service, she knew better than anyone else. Taking neither sides during the last wars, she had kept herself in the fey's land under the hill. Just like any other cunning and audacious faerie, she herself is a powerful descendant of demons and angels. Yet calling her the same as any other of her kind is a complete underestimation. No one knows much about the Seelie Queen. As mysterious as she may be, there are some who knows about her story, but no one knows who those persons are. All that is known about her is that she had taken over the former Queen, how long she has been watching the mundane and the Shadow worlds, and how she has gathered her faithful faeries in a way that will surely lead her to victory no matter what happens. Personality As one of the faeries, the Seelie Queen displays her kind's nature of manipulating well, wherein they cannot lie, yet they weave words together without giving the truth, therefore tricking people into doing what they demand. In this way, no one can ever know who she really is. She loves messing with people, even her own kind sometimes, finding some of their emotions, such as love, quite ridiculous. She is also known to be cruel and merciless. The Queen keeps her true identity hidden and mysterious to even her own Court, let alone the whole Shadow World. Physical Description The Queen, as described by many, has a bewitching beauty that is another huge advantage in enchanting those who she captures or those she tricks. She is fairly tall, with curling blonde hair and eyes shifting of blue, gray, and brown colours. She is also said to have huge, butterfly-like wings with colors of kaleidoscopes that only appear if she wanted to. Skills and Abilities Superhuman physiology: '''Faeries possess unnatural swiftness and grace, strength and speed. They also have heightened senses, such as the ability to see in complete darkness, smell other things far away, and hear whispers a distance away with perfect clarity. Some are given wings (such like that of a butterfly's). '''Magic energy: '''The fey's magic is believed to be unique in the world. It is very old and powerful, but neither serphically nor demonically aligned. They can harness the powers of the world's ley lines, together with oither strange magics. They possess magic that no one can fully understand, not even the Gray Book, which provides partly and imperfect ways to counter it. '''Great power: '''The Faerie armies are legendary in terms of strength in war. As the leader of a huge Faerie army, the Queen has the ability and expertise to exert influence on a huge scale. As faeries deem each other's loyalty to one another and to the Queen, they possess military and economic strength, as well as diplomatic influences. '''Psychological manipulation: '''Faeries often use clever wordplay to their advantage in order to create loopholes. With their cruel sense of humour, they find delight in manipulating humans, both mundanes and Shadowhunters alike. As a full faerie and her unability to lie, she expertly weaves lies into her sentences by using methods such as not telling the whole truth, letting others assume things, or not correcting those people she speaks to. '''Longevity: Since faeries live in a world where time flows slower, they seem to age much slower than the other residents of the Shadow and mundane worlds. Gallery seelie 1.jpg seelie 2.jpg seelie 7.jpg seelie 6.jpg seelie 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Administration Category:Amber Heard Category:Faeries